Come with me
by Darkness' bidding
Summary: During the mission in the wave Genma and Tsunami had started a relationship based on lust. After the mission was over Genma and the rest of Team 13 are getting ready to leave for Konoha. Tsunami doesn't want Genma to leave but she also can't leave her son. Does Genma have a solution to this problem or will they be forced to separate their ways? Genma x Tsunami lemon.


******Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hello, this is a lemon about Genma and Tsunami. This was a request from one of my reviewers and I decided to humor them. If you would like to know why these 2 are getting it on, please read my other story "Consumed by the Urge".**

* * *

Tsunami was in her room crying into her pillow since she knew that Genma was going to go back to Konoha. She really wanted to come with him if it was possible but she didn't want to leave Inari. She thought of the times she spent with Genma and how much fun they had together whether in the bedroom or outside just hanging out. When she thought of him leaving she felt a pain in her heart. She was confused why she had a pain in her heart about Genma leaving, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend but more like friends with benefits.

'Oh Kami, I think I love him. I don't know what I'll do when he leaves.'

She was awoken from her thoughts by Genma and Inari entering her room.

"Mom! Mom! Genma-sensei wants to tell you something."

Tsunami looked into Genma's eyes and noticed he had a large grin on his face.

Genma looked into Tsunami's eyes and was going to tell her to move to Konoha with him but noticed the redness and puffiness of her eyelids.

"Tsunami-chan whats wrong?"

"Nothing, what were you going to tell me."

"Tsunami-chan will you move with me to Konoha? I mean I told Inari that you guys could come live with me so Inari could go to Ninja academy and uh Itwouldbenicehavingyouaround." said Genma.

Tsunami started crying but this time it was tears of joy.

'Thank you Kami. Thank you for giving me a chance to stay with him.'

Genma hugged Tsunami because he didn't know why she was crying.

"I'm sorry Tsunami-chan, you don't have to move if you don't want to. Don't be sad I won't force you to do anything."

"Baka I'm not sad, I'm really happy."

Inari was confused on what was going on and Tsunami saw him standing there looking at them.

"Inari go to your room and pack your things we are going to Konoha." said Tsunami.

Inari ran out of the room and closed the door excited to go to Konoha.

"Y-you want to live with me?" said Genma.

"Of course, I was crying earlier since I knew you were leaving. I was so happy when you asked me to come with you. But since you tried to use Inari to convince me you need to be punished." said Tsunami.

Genma was standing there shocked and Tsunami kissed him and pulled him towards the bed. Genma dumbly followed and when he was on top of her he remembered he didn't turn on the silencing seals. Genma broke the kiss and tried to say something.

"Tsunami-chan I need to turn on the silencing-"

His sentence was broken off with a kiss by Tsunami.

"I can't wait any longer, screw the silencing seals, screw everything, screw me!"

Genma found that he couldn't move much since her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck it!" said Genma as he took his shirt off.

After removing his shirt he moved towards the bed and and kissed her.

**Lemon Activated **

Genma started grabbing her ass while kissing her before he broke the kiss and started to remove her top. He smirked when he saw she had no bra on.

"No bra, naughty girl. Were you planning for this to happen? You are more perverted than I initially thought."

"Uh, I-I No, I w-was-"

Her breath got caught in her throat when Genma began to kiss her neck.

"Oh, Kami."

Genma began to kiss lower and lower until he hit her collarbone. His left hand made its way to her right breast and gave it a small squeeze. Genma began to kiss lower and lower and his mouth attached to her left nipple like a baby. Genma licked and sucked on her left breast and kissed around her areolas. His left hand was playing around with her other breast's nipple while he started to nibble slightly on her left nipple. Tsunami's left hand was playing with Genma's hair while her right hand was in his pants stroking his dick.

Genma finally detached himself from Tsunami's breast and gave her a sloppy kiss. He removed his left hand from her right breast and used it to pull her hand out of his pants. He broke the kiss and made her lick her hand that she used to stroke his dick. She then grabbed his right hand and began to lick his pointer finger. She then shoved the whole finger in her mouth and played with it with her tongue.

"Oh, that's hot."

Genma pulled his finger out of her mouth slowly and Tsunami pouted. She didn't pout for long because Genma kissed her and began to stick is tongue in her mouth. As they were wrestling with their tongues Genma's left hand was giving Tsunami's ass a nice squeeze while his right hand rubbing the fabric right above Tsunami's vagina. Genma broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck.

"You're...pretty...wet...are... you...enjoying...this?" Genma said in between kisses.

"I can't take it anymore! Take your pants off now!"

Genma began to kiss lower and lower, he kissed down her cleavage, kissed down her mid section, started kissing her belly button. Genma finally arrived to her skirt and hiked it up while he began to kiss and lick a wet spot on her panties.

"Oh, Kami. Take them off, lick it directly. Oh, that's good." said Tsunami in between moans.

Genma gave the fabric one long lick before he moved her panties aside and began licking her uncovered vagina.

"Oh, Genma-kun, that feels so good."

Tsunami had both hands on Genma's head forcing it down on her vagina.

If anyone could see Genma eating out Tsunami they would me quite impressed. The guy was relentless, he would put a fat man at a buffet to shame. Fiddling around with a senbon in your mouth must have given Genma some serious tongue and jaw strength because most normal men would have had a stiff jaw a while ago.

"Oh! OH KAMI! Right there!"

Genma had a smile on his face as he ate out Tsunami, he knew it was coming, the flood gates should open anytime and splash his face with her juices. Genma channeled chakra into his tongue to allow him to lick faster and faster. When he was sure she would cum on his last lick he gave her one long and slow lick that covered her whole vagina and her clit. Tsunami was gripping the sheets hard when her body began to convulse.

"IM CUMMING!"

The floodgates opened and Genma tried his best to lap up all of her juices.

"Genma-kun that felt so good but now I need to return the favor."

Tsunami pushed Genma off of her and stood up. She gave him a long kiss tasting the fluids that came out of her own body. Right before she broke the kiss she grabbed him and threw him against the bed.

"Genma-kun, I'm hungry I need some of your meat."

Tsunami ran over the bulge in Genma's pants and gave it a slow lick.

"Is that a rocket in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?" said Tsunami with a smirk.

She unbuttoned his pants and used her mouth to unzip the zipper. As soon as she did that she saw his dick try to poke its way through his boxers. She gave the fabric covering the tip a quick lick and kissed down the fabric above the shaft.

"Oh, that feels good."

Genma's rock hard penis twitched in agreement.

"It seems like junior agrees with you Genma-kun."

Tsunami unbuttoned the fly and maneuvered Genma's penis so it stuck out of the fly. Genma Jr. stood at 7 inches tall and had a diameter of 2 inches.

"Hello, Genma Jr. it's nice to meet you again. Don't worry I will take care of you and make you feel good." said Tsunami before giving Genma Jr.'s head a kiss.

Tsunami started at the base of Genma's shaft and gave it a long lick all the way to the head. She repeated that action until her saliva covered Genma's whole shaft. Every time she gave it a lick Genma Jr. would twitch in anticipation.

"Tsunami-chan, that feels really good. Please stop teasing me."

Tsunami complied to his request and put Genma Jr.'s head in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down taking more and more of Genma Jr. in her mouth with each bob. When she finally was able to get his whole length in her mouth and partially in her throat she looked cutely up at Genma.

"Oh Kami, you look so cute right now. I love the faces you make when you are sucking my dick."

Tsunami removed Genma Jr. from her mouth with a pop.

"Mmm." said Tsunami as she looked at Genma in the eyes seductively.

She began licking Genma Jr.'s head and taking 1/2 to 1/3 of Genma Jr. in her mouth and bobbed up and down while using her tongue to further pleasure Genma.

"Oh, that feels so good. Tsunami-chan I'll be cumming soon. Oh Kami that's good."

Tsunami began sucking faster before suddenly stopping and removing Genma's penis from her mouth.

Genma and Genma Jr. didn't look pleased. Genma Jr. was twitching like mad trying to hold in his cum. Genma was literally on the brink of cumming before Tsunami decided to mess with him, he was about to voice his displeasure but his voice was caught in his throat when he felt her sucking on his left testicle. She used her left hand to stroke Genma Jr. while she took some time to play with his balls.

Genma was gripping the sheets so hard his fists were turning white, he was using all the willpower he had to not cum while Tsunami was stroking his penis while sucking on his balls.

"Hmm, you haven't came yet, good job. I will let you have your prize now." said Tsunami as she stopped sucking on his balls and began to take Genma's penis back into her mouth.

She deep throated him and bobbed up and down on his penis while twisting her head to give Genma more pleasure.

"OH KAMI, I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! I'M CUMMING!"

Genma Jr. twitched violently inside of Tsunami's mouth and released the sperm he struggled so hard to hold in.

Tsunami felt her mouth start to fill with Genma's bodily fluids and started to swallow. After she was finished swallowing she released Genma Jr. from her mouth.

Genma was looking down and saw a string of saliva coming out of Tsunami's mouth that was connected to his penis.

Tsunami noticed and licked it up. Genma stood up and kissed Tsunami deeply, he didn't care that she just had his bodily fluids in her mouth. As they were making out Tsunami was stroking Genma's penis with her right hand.

Genma couldn't take it anymore and put Tsunami on the bed and removed her skirt and panties. He wrapped his hand around his lively organ and directed in the direction of Tsunami's vagina. Instead of inserting inside he put a little saliva on Tsunami's lower lips and used the head of his penis to rub Tsunami's clit and tease the outside of her vagina. Many times did he pretend he was going to insert his penis inside but instead teased Tsunami.

"Genma-kun...stop, give it to me. Please Genma-kun." said Tsunami with cute puppy eyes.

"You know how hard it is for me to say no to you Tsunami-chan." pouted Genma as he slowly inserted his dick inside Tsunami. Genma went in slowly while he began to kiss Tsunami. Before this Genma would normally stick it in them ram it inside Tsunami quickly until they both had their orgasms but this time Genma didn't just want to have sex, he wanted her to feel his love.

Genma and Tsunami continued to make out as Genma Jr. went slowly in and out of Tsunami. Tsunami broke their kiss and let out a moan.

"Ahhh, Genma-kun It feels so good." said Tsunami while she had a hard time keeping her mouth closed.

It didn't help when Genma started to kiss her neck slowly and whisper some words as he did so.

"Tsunami..., I know... our... relationship... started because... of lust... but I... think I... am falling... for you." said Genma in between kisses.

Tsunami's eyes watered when he finished his sentence. She felt like she was in some sort of dream, everything was too good the way it was happening.

"G-Genma-kun,...Oh right there. G-G-Genma-kun... I think... I'm falling... for you... too." said Tsunami in between gasps and moans.

Hearing those words made Genma smile and ignited a fire inside of him. He began to move faster and kissed Tsunami in the lips deeply.

"Tsunami, I love you." he whispered in her ear after breaking their kiss for a second.

"G-Genma-kun, I-I love...y-you too. Oh Kami, faster."

"Your wish is my command." said Genma before he ramped up his thrusts.

While Genma was thrusting his left hand decided to move to her right breast and began to massage it. His right hand began to caress her body as it moved down to her legs. Tsunami shivered in pleasure as his finger tips moved across her skin. Genma continued to caress her body and massage her breasts as he thrusted in and out of her. Tsunami felt like she had died and went to heaven, Genma's fingertips to her skin felt like they sent electric impulses through her body and as he thrusted in and out of her she felt waves of pleasure cover her body.

"G-Genma-k-kun, this feels so good. I-It feels s-so much b-better than before."

"Maybe...it's because... we aren't... having sex,... we are... making... love." Genma whispered in her ear in between breaths.

Tsunami took a deep breath and tried to tell Genma what was comming but her breath got caught in her throat and her eyes rolled back in her head due to the pleasure.

Genma was thrusting with all he had when he felt Tsunami tighten up all of a sudden. Genma used his willpower to prevent himself from exploding while inside her. Genma looked at Tsunami and noticed her eyes had rolled back into her head. He kissed her and whispered something in her ear to hopefully wake her up.

"Wake up my love."

It was almost like magic because as soon as he finished that sentence she woke up.

"Am...I...that bad... of a lay?"

"N-No, G-Genma-kun it f-felt so good."

Genma smiled and kept doing what he was doing.

"Oh, Genma-kun. My vagina is still sensitive from cumming."

"Tsunami-chan, I love you."

"Genma-kun this feels so good. I-I love you too."

Genma was getting slightly tired since he had been on top the whole time. Tsunami began to notice when he began to slow down.

"Genma-kun you should get some rest and leave this to me."

Genma nodded and pulled out and collapsed beside her.

Tsunami's legs were a little wobbly from not standing or moving for a while. She eventually got on top of Genma and kissed him while one of her hands grabbed his penis and positioned it so it would go inside of her. She lowered her body and Genma's penis went inside of her. She put her hands on Genma's chest to help keep balance as she bounced on top of Genma.

Skin smacking skin noises were heard and got louder as Tsunami went faster.

"Ahhh! Genma-kun."

"Tsunami-chan, I don't think I can hold it in any longer."

"I-I'm almost there, hold it for a little more Genma-kun."

Tsunami bounced faster and faster as she approached her orgasm.

"Tsunami-chan I can't hold it any longer."

"TSUNAMI-CHAN, I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO GENMA-KUN CUM INSIDE OF ME!"

Genma couldn't hold it any longer and he came. Tsunami felt something twitching violently inside of her as she felt something really warm fill her. When Genma and her normally had sex they would usually use a condom but since this day was special they decided not to use one since it was a safe day for her anyways. Tsunami slumped forward and layed on top of Genma in exhaustion.

"That...was...amazing." they both said at the same time.

Genma and Tsunami cuddled for a while until they remembered that they were going to leave for Konoha. They looked at the clock and it read 5:30, they were supposed to leave at 5:30. They both jumped up and remembered they needed to pack their things. Genma didn't have much to pack so he finished quickly. As he watched Tsunami packing he had a huge grin on his face, in front of him was Tsunami bent over still completely naked with his semen oozing out of her vagina. After they both finished packing they both ran outside as fast as they could and noticed everyone had a hard time looking at them in the eye.

"Hey whats going on here?"said Tazuna after noticing Tsunami and Inari were carrying backpacks.

"Dad, Genma-kun invited me and Inari to go live in his house so Inari can go to Ninja Academy."

"Genma-kun? When did this happen?" said Tazuna.

"Um sir I would like permission to date your daughter. And we have been "dating" since the second day here."

"She is like 29 you don't need to ask permission from me. Anyways I've been elected as the village leader for the Wave."

"Congratulations daddy."

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, take care of her Genma."

"I will."

Team 13 and Tsunami and Inari turned looked at the Land of Waves one more time before leaving.

* * *

**Phew, OK got that done.**


End file.
